In the experience of this inventor, the ability to recycle objects has become a necessity for the preservation of resources for our future generations. Recycling of virtually anything that can be recycled has become a way of life in our energy-conscious society. No less important in this regard is the lowly, but always present, aluminum can. The aluminum can is found virtually everywhere that beverages are sold or distributed. And, unfortunately, discarded aluminum cans are equally ready to find. Accordingly, a movement has been taking place to manufacture, distribute and sell aluminum can crushing and compacting mechanisms which can be readily purchased and used by the consuming public. One such mechanism is disclosed in this inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,455.
The inventor's prior aluminum can compacting mechanism, as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,455, is a relatively compact, wall-mountable, easy to use, and commercially available device. That device utilizes a can retaining means into which the user or consumer manually places the aluminum can which is intended to be compacted. A lever is actuated and the aluminum can is compacted between two compacting plates. In the can compacting mechanisms of the prior art, the lever is then reversed and the compacted can is manually removed from the device. Because this last step of this process can be an unpleasant one due to the presence of beverage residue which often accompanies such cans, and because it is a completely unnecessary step in his eyes, this inventor sought to eliminate it by construction of a device where the compacted can is automatically dropped from the device. That device is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,455.
Another result intended to be accomplished by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,455, is that the handle be stopped in its downward rotation so as to prevent pinch points within the device, a particularly important feature where the device is used by small children.
Although this device works well, what is needed is a convenient way to collect compacted cans as they are discharged from the aluminum can compacting mechanism as previously described. In particular, there is a need to provide a collection means that is conveniently and attractively located immediately beneath the subject can compacting mechanism. In the view of this inventor, the collection means should be functionally adapted to be removably attachable to the can compacting device of prior disclosure. This would ensure the inadvertent detachment of the collection means from the can compacting mechanism except where detachment was desired or required by the user. The collection means should be functionally adapted so as not to interfere with the operation of the prior can compacting mechanism, and particularly with regard to the full motion of the handle through its use cycle. The collection means should also be attractive in the accumulation, but not display, of unsightly compacted cans as they are collected. In this way, a can compacting mechanism that might otherwise be relegated to use in the garage, the basement, or some other location where it is generally out-of-sight, can be located in a kitchen, a utility room, or other area of a home or dwelling where it is more likely to be used than not. The collection means should also be self-contained and cleanable to collect and allow the removal of any residue that may otherwise escape from the compacted cans. In this way, the collection means can be dishwasher cleaned as such is desired or required. Finally, the collection means should come in a variety of sizes, depending upon the intended rate of accumulation as desired by the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful compacted can collection catch bin that can be easily used by a consumer with an aluminum can compacting mechanism of prior invention, which catch bin has a minimal number of parts and requires only a minimal number of steps to use. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that is conveniently locatable immediately beneath the aluminum can compacting mechanism of prior invention. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that is functionally adapted to be removably attachable to the can compacting device of prior invention. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that includes means for preventing the inadvertent detachment of the catch bin from the can compacting mechanism except where detachment was desired or required by the user. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that does not interfere with the operation of the prior can compacting mechanism, and particularly with regard to the full motion of the handle through its compression cycle. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that is attractive in the accumulation, but not display, of unsightly compacted cans as they are collected so that the catch bin is more likely to be used in a kitchen or utility room setting rather than hidden away in a garage or basement. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that can be fabricated in a one-piece, unitary construction and be self-contained and cleanable to collect and allow the removal of any residue that may escape from the compacted cans. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a can collection catch bin that can be fabricated in a variety of sizes, depending upon the intended rate of accumulation as desired by the user, and be made to be dishwasher safe for occasional cleaning.